Cas to the rescue!
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is another Blind number prompt story. Cas spanks Dean to help him get rid of his guilt for the way he negligently treated the souls he came acrossed in Hell. I don't own. This story contains a non-consensual spanking of and Adult by an Angel. Turn back now if this isn't for you!


Author: ItsmecoonBeta: Trumansshell- thank you!Type of work: FictionTitle: Cas to the : SupernaturalMain Characters/Parings Cas/DeanType of Spanking: disciplineImplement(s): Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Blind prompt stories. Cas spanks Dean to help his guilt. Prompts at the end so I don't spoil the : AdultWord Count: 1863Notes & Warnings: Non consensual spanking of a fictional adult and bad language.

"Look who I found wandering around." Sam announced as he walked into the motel room with Chuck.

Dean instantly jumped off his stomach, where he was lying on the bed, and stood. He stiffly walked over to the wall and casually leaned against it and said,

"Chuck's a prophet Sammy. He knows where we are."

"I also know what Cas just did." Chuck announced.

"Son of a bitch." Was Dean's reply which caused Chuck and Cas to laugh and Sam to look confused.

"To quote Cas, 'I don't understand that reference'." Sam said.

"Oh, he was referring to the fact that I had just finished giving Dean a spanking over my knee."

"Jeez Cas, can't a guy have a few secrets?"

Sam looked at Cas then at Dean and asked,

"So he spanks you too? Not just me?"

"Wait, hold on. You spank Sammy too?"

"Yes, when he deserves it. Didn't your Dad spank you both?"

"Of course, but he was our Dad."

"And I'm your Angel, so get used to it."

"He's my brother and if anyone should be beating his ass, it should be me."

"Well, you aren't always together and if there is a need and you aren't around, I'll do it."

Dean and Cas argued back and forth. Chuck got comfortable in a chair and poured two shots. Sam watched them, took the shot offered by Chuck and they both watched the tennis match going back and forth. Sam finally had enough and yelled,

"You know, I'd prefer if neither of you spanked me again."

Dean and Cas both stopped their bickering, turned to Sam and both yelled,

"Tough."

Then they started laughing. Which was contagious and soon all four men were laughing. Well two men, one prophet and an Angel of the Lord.

Dean and Cas pulled up chairs too. Cas sat down and Dean slowly lowered himself in the chair. All of them, but Cas, decided to drink a few shots, then have a beer or two.

When Dean couldn't sit still, Chuck started laughing. The more he squirmed the more Chuck laughed. All eyes turned to him for an explanation. He had to catch his breath and stop crying before he could answer.

"Cas sure has come a long way since the first time I wrote about him spanking you, hasn't he Dean?"

Dean busted out laughing then. Sam looked at them like they were bat shit drunk and Cas just stared blank faced and said,

"I don't understand that reference."

Which caused them both to roar with laughter.

"What is so funny Dean?" Sam asked. "Let us in on the Joke."

"We are remembering the first time Cas ever spanked me."

"You were such a bad dog Dean!" Chuck shrieked and that caused Dean to howl.

"When was Dean a dog?" Cas asked in confusion.

**Flashback-XOXOXOXOXOXO **

It had only been about two weeks since Dean had been "Gripped tight and raised from perdition" by Castiel. Dean wasn't used to the Angel being around and still wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. Regardless, he was stuck in the motel room with him.

On this particular day, Dean was feeling kind of lousy. Sam and Bobby were off on a hunt and they didn't think Dean was quite up to it yet. Dean started remembering some of the things he did in Hell. He felt negligent in caring for the souls he came across there. He still hadn't admitted to Sam or Bobby that he even remembered Hell so he couldn't let them know what was going on inside his head.

Cas wasn't at all up to date with how life on Earth went. He was trying his best to learn but most of the time he didn't understand. He noticed that Dean was acting a bit off somehow and asked him about it.

"Dean, is there something wrong with you? Can I help you with something?"

"No Cas, I'm fine."

"Clearly, that isn't the case Dean. Maybe I can help you if you tell me."

"Nothing's wrong! It's just that I should be on this hunt too." Dean lied.

Cas dropped the subject for now. He decided to best find out what was wrong, he needed to watch Dean sleep. Maybe he could pick up something from his nightmares. So, Cas stood watch over Dean as he slept.

Dean was tossing and turning, remembering the souls he tortured. When he jolted awake he jumped at the sight of a man in a trench coat standing over him until he remembered it was just Cas.

"Cas, what the hell. Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes, I thought I could find out what is troubling you."

"Well, stop it. Remember we talked about personal space?"

Cas nodded.

"That's invading my personal space and well it's just plain creepy!"

"Okay, but why didn't you just tell me you are upset because you are remembering hell?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm an Angel Dean."

"Well, I did some pretty bad things down there."

"And you're trying to deal with the guilt."

"Yeah, I guess. Now can we just go get some food and drop this?"

"Sure Dean, I have to go out for a little while. I'll be right back."

"Okay, since you don't eat, I'm going for some grub. I'll be back shortly."

"Sounds good friend." He patted Dean on the shoulder and disappeared.

Dean just shook his head and grabbed his keys. He headed to the diner down the road and hit on the waitress while he was there.

Cas was trying to figure out how to help someone get rid of their guilt and/or punish someone for doing something wrong. The punishment that stuck out in his head the most was a spanking. He flew around and witnessed a few happening.

After about an hour he had decided he was going to spank Dean to help him and he knew exactly what to use to spank him with. Now to put his plan into action. He sat on the bed waiting for Dean to get back. What he chose to spank Dean with was within his reach. He just hoped he wasn't going to be too harsh with him.

Dean walked into a dark room. He jumped when he turned on the lights and saw Cas sitting like a statue at the end of the bed.

"Cas, are you okay?"

"Yes Dean."

"Did you get done what you were trying to do?"

"Yes Dean, I'm going to help you."

"Help me? How?"

"I'm going to spank you to help you get rid of your guilt from Hell."

"You're going to do what to me?"

"I'm going to spank you Dean."

"The Hell you are."

"Yes I am. Now come over here, take off your pants and boxers and get over my knee."

"No way in Hell am I doing that Castiel. I don't care who or what you are. I don't swing that way."

"I wasn't asking you to swing. Just to let me spank you."

"Not happening Cas. Way too into my personal space."

"I know this will work Dean. Just let me try."

"NO!"

"I can make you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If you leave me no choice, I will force you because I know it will help you. Let me help you Dean!"

"No."

"Okay, you leave me no choice."

Cas used his angelic powers to force Dean over his knee. He wrestled his jeans and boxers down.

"Son of a Bitch Cas, cut it out and let me up NOW!"

"Not until I help you, Dean"

Dean tensed as he felt Cas reach for something. He wasn't sure what it was so he kept trying to sweet talk his way out of it. When that didn't work, Dean tried to get off Cas's lap with everything he had in him but was no match for Angel strength. He was worn out and the spanking hadn't even began.

"Cas, remember I'm human and you're a damn Angel. You could easily hurt me. Why don't we just let Bobby handle this when he gets back?"

"I can handle this Dean. Trust me."

Dean flexed his muscles when he felt Cas raise his arm in the air. He closed his eyes and bit down to prevent yelling out if the lick hurt. He was prepared to feel one of the worst licks in his life and was surprised when felt a very slight sting.

Cas was worried that he hit Dean too hard when he didn't make a noise. He whacked him again and still got no response.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean didn't know what was happening. He responded confused,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Cas took that as an okay to continue to spank Dean, which he did over and over again. Yes, being bare assed over an Angel's knee was uncomfortable but that was the extent of the discomfort.

'What the hell is he spanking me with?' he wondered.

Cas kept it up for ten minutes or so. After the first five, he used more strength and Dean began to feel a slight discomfort. By the time the spanking ended, Dean was just slightly uncomfortable and that was more from fighting it than the actual spanking.

A very embarrassed Dean, jumped up and fixed his clothes. He looked Cas in the eye and said,

"A spanking? Really Cas?"

"I searched for punishments and ways to get rid of guilt and everything pointed to a spanking. I wasn't too hard on you was I? I didn't mean to be."

"No, trust me you weren't hard on me at all. My Dad's swats were harder than your whole spanking. What did you spank me with anyway?"

"This." Cas held up the implement.

Cas didn't understand why Dean started crying now and not during the spanking. He sounded like he was laughing but tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Cas said beginning to panic. Dean was laughing and crying so hard could hardly talk.

"I'm fine." Dean wiped his eyes and got himself under control.

"Are you better now?"

"Yes, but son of a bitch Cas, what were you thinking?"

"Well Dean, I watched a bunch of punishments with a variety of implements. I wasn't comfortable using my hand or my belt, my pants might fall down and that would be awkward. This seemed like it would do the job effectively. Not too much pain but would get the point across."

"Cas you have so much to learn."

END OF FLASHBACK

Cas, Chuck and Dean were all laughing hysterically. Sam glared at them.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"Well what?" Dean laughed

"What was it? What did he use?"

"He spanked me with a rolled up newspaper. I guess I was a bad dog."

Sam just about spit out the swig of beer he just chugged. The two hunters, a prophet and an Angel of the lord spent the rest of the night remembering other funny stories from Sam and Dean's past.

Prompts:Hotel/Motel Room, Negligence (school work, research, gun cleaning, etc), Newspaper, Garth or Chuck


End file.
